


Haunted

by softestpunk



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: "how is that an AU??", AU: demon/ghost/monster hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, but trust me it is in this case, they're youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: Iorveth and Roche investigate a haunted castle--for YouTube.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo square: AU: Demon/Ghost/Monster Hunters

Cramped, darkened corridors, damp walls, the sound of water dripping somewhere in the distance.

The absolute _certainty_ that this place was haunted—very haunted, _extremely_ haunted, possibly the _most_ haunted.

Roche’s time in this particular castle had not, so far, been entirely pleasant experience. Not that any of this ever was. And where the hell was Iorveth?

An uneven paving stone caught the toe of his boot, leaving him stumbling into a wall and wincing as he hand came away covered in… slime. Ghost slime? He wasn’t sure he thought there was such a thing, but if it was going to be _anywhere_ ,a place where there’d been as many unpleasant deaths as this…

The feeling of being watched made the back of his neck prickle, but he took another few steps forward and came to a crossroads in the tunnels beneath the castle.

Still no sign of Iorveth. Probably gotten himself lost. Or… eaten by a ghost, or something. Did ghosts eat people? Possibly not.

Being down here with someone else was one thing, but being down here _alone_ …

Roche resisted the urge to press himself up against the wall, half to preserve his dignity, half because he didn’t really want to spend the night here covered in slime.

His heartbeat pounded in his ears, eyes playing tricks on him in the gloom. Was that movement? A shadow? Or just his overactive imagination in a place he was _sure_ would bring about his untimely demise?

Just his imagination, surely. It couldn’t be…

Roche screamed as something touched him, spinning around to face whatever ghost or demon had attacked him and finding…

Iorveth, giggling behind his hand.

“Will you _stop_ sneaking up on me?” Roche asked. “We’re supposed to be performing a serious investigation.”

Iorveth raised an eyebrow. “For our… YouTube followers?”

“Yes!” Roche hissed. For their YouTube followers, who watched them _because they hunted ghosts_. “I’m putting a bell on you if you keep this up.”

Iorveth’s eyebrow peaked to an impressively sharp point.

“I mean it,” Roche insisted. “Once more, Iorveth, and I’m getting you a little collar so you can’t sneak up on me again.”

This was the whole point of the exercise for Iorveth, as far as Roche could tell. Antagonising him. He didn’t _believe_ in ghosts.

Stupid.

“Shh, shh, do you hear that?” Iorveth asked, gaze swinging directly to the camera.

“Hear _what_?” Roche hissed, fear crawling up the back of his neck like disembodied fingertips.

“The sound of a thousand kinky fanfics being launched,” Iorveth said, grinning. “A _collar_ , really? If either of us is the Dom in this relationship, it’s me. And you can all write that if you want,” he added to the camera.

The deep crimson flush of Roche’s cheeks was, thankfully, lost to the dull lighting. “You are not,” he said, but Iorveth was already wandering deeper into the godforsaken maze of tunnels.

He always misbehaved the worst when they were live-streaming.

“Hello ghosts,” Iorveth called down the hall, voice echoing. “Anyone care to come out and haunt me?”

Roche clutched his flashlight closer and followed, certain this was going to be a long night.


End file.
